This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication systems and networks and more particularly to a method and system for testing a network element that uses a standard Universal Test and Operations Physical Interface (UTOPIA) for asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network element.
Manufacturers of network equipment encounter increasingly complex data transfer design issues as networks and network devices have evolved into sophisticated systems. An increasing number of network systems now utilize asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) technology, which provides a more effective way to transfer data across a network.
The design of these networks requires a method to test the integrity of data transfer between elements in the network in order to isolate any faults in data transmission. These manufacturers require an efficient and effective means to test the operability of network elements in such networks. One desirable means to test this operability is to test network elements that use the UTOPIA interface protocol. UTOPIA is a standard ATM interface that provides a protocol for various configurations of data cells that are available for transfer across the network.
Network elements utilizing a UTOPIA interface have, in some implementations, traditionally been tested utilizing a method and design that require the use of both the network element and the device to which the network element is transferring data. One example of such a network element is a network interface module, which may transfer data to a device such as a subtending host module board. A subtending host module board permits coupling of additional networks. A disadvantage associated with this traditional approach is that this approach requires the use of both the network interface module as well as the subtending host module.
Another disadvantage associated with this approach is that this approach requires an external controller or processor. An external oscillator is also necessary to provide a clock signal for data testing.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved method and system for testing a UTOPIA network element. The present invention includes a system and method that provides a highly flexible and usable means to test a UTOPIA network element that addresses the shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for testing a network element includes receiving from a network element into a buffer a first clock signal of the network element. The method includes receiving into the buffer from a first port of the network element a first plurality of data values to be verified in response to the clock signal. The method also includes transferring a second plurality of data values to be verified to a second port of the network element in response to a second clock signal, and comparing the second plurality of data values with the first plurality of data values.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for testing a network element includes a testing element operable to couple a first port to a second port of a network element. The testing element is operable to receive a first plurality of data values from the network element in response to a first clock signal of the network element and to transfer a second plurality of data values to the network element in response to a second clock signal of the network element. The system also includes a data processing element operable to couple to the network element to compare the first plurality of data values transferred from the network element with the second plurality of data values received by the network element.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for testing a network element includes a first in first out buffer operable to couple a first port to a second port of a network element. The first in first out buffer is operable to receive a first plurality of data values from the first port of the network element in response to a first clock signal of the network element and to transfer a second plurality of data values to the second port of the network element in response to a second clock signal of the network element. The system also includes a data processing element operable to couple to the network element to compare the first plurality of data values transferred from the network element with the second plurality of data values received by the network element.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method for testing a network element includes receiving from a network element into a state machine a first state variable. The method includes receiving a first plurality of data values from a first port of the network element into a buffer. The buffer is controlled by the state machine. The method also includes transferring from the buffer to a second port of the network element a second plurality of data values, and comparing the first plurality of data values with the second plurality of data values.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for testing a network element includes a testing element operable to couple a first port to a second port of a network element. The testing element is operable to receive a first plurality of data values from the first port of the network element and to transfer a second plurality of data values to the second port of the network element. The system also includes a data processing element operable to couple to the network element to compare the first plurality of data values transferred from the network element with the second plurality of data values received by the network element.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for testing a network element includes a buffer operable to couple a first port to a second port of a network element. The buffer is operable to receive a first plurality of data values from the first port of the network element and to transfer a second plurality of data values to the second port of the network element. The system also includes a state machine coupled to the buffer. The state machine is further operable to control the buffer, and further operable to couple the first port to the second port of the network element. The system also includes a data processing element operable to couple to the network element to compare the first plurality of data values transferred from the network element with the second plurality of data values received by the network element.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, testing can be performed on inputs which originate solely from the network element to be tested. Thus, the network element provides a controlling clock signal, removing the need for an additional oscillator. Another advantage of one embodiment of the invention is that the design further teaches a method of testing the network element which requires no controller or processor.
Yet another advantage of one embodiment of the invention provides for a means to isolate a master network element from other network elements. Yet another advantage of one embodiment of the invention provides for a means to isolate the bus from the rest of the network and to test the bus. This permits not only more effective testing and verifying the integrity of the plurality of data values, but also a more generic application of the same design to test any UTOPIA network element. Another advantage of one embodiment of the invention is that the invention permits testing of both UTOPIA I and UTOPIA II network elements.